bestiariuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król Szczurów
Król Szczurów - Wielki szczurzy król z kilkoma głowami, powstały w wyniku połączenia się kilku mniejszych szczurów. Wygląd: Zazwyczaj przedstawiany, jako przerośnięty szczur z kilkoma głowami i koroną na głównej lub wszystkich. Inne przedstawienia pokazują gromadkę szczurów, splecionych ze sobą ogonami. Opis ogólny: Zjawisko zaplątania się szczurów za ogony jest realnym przypadkiem, najliczniej związanym z Niemcami. Najstarsze doniesienie zadokumentowano w roku 1564. Przypadek stał się sporadyczny w XVIII w., kiedy to brązowy szczur został wyparty przez gatunek czarnego. Ostatnie doniesienie pochodzi z 2005 r, z Estonii. Średniowieczni uczeni zastanawiali się, czy był to jeden organizm z kilkoma ciałami czy kilka osobników splątanych ze sobą. Ze względu jednak na przesądność i fakt, że szczury roznosiły liczne choroby, uznawano to za zły omen, zapowiadający plagę. W wielu muzeach na całym świecie trzymane są zmumifikowane szczątki tzw. królów szczurów. Najbardziej widowiskowa kolekcja znajduje się w Muzeum Mauritianum w Altenburg. Została ona znaleziona w 1828 r., w kominku młynarza z Buchheim. Zawiera ona 32 okazy. Znaleziska jednak są rzadkością - ich łączny zasób światowy wynosi od 35 do 50 znalezisk. Przyczyny zjawiska nie są jednoznacznie potwierdzone. Nie raz tłumaczono to nieprawidłowościami w rozwoju płodu. Obecnie zakłada się, że szczury, które znajdą się w ciasnym i wilgotnym lub chłodnym miejscu, zaczynają się do siebie wtulać. Przyciskają wtedy i splatają ze sobą ogony. Badacze, chcąc wyjaśnić zagadkę, prześwietlili znalezisko promieniami rentgenowskimi i stwierdzili, że ogony rzeczywiście tworzyły węzeł, a widoczne pęknięcia i zgrubienia tkanki świadczyły, że powstał on dużo wcześniej i że zwierzęta żyły jakiś czas, pomimo niego. Prześwietlenie jednak potwierdziło tylko, iż nie jest to wada genetyczna, ale nie potwierdziło jednoznacznie, dlaczego i w jaki sposób ów przypadek powstał. Zaobserwowano także zjawisko "króla szczurów" u wiewiórek i myszy leśnych. Legenda głosi, że Król Szczurów siedział właśnie na ogonach związanych ze sobą szczurów i nadzorował ich wszystkie ruchy. Król Myszy, zainspirowany Królem Szczurów, jest jednym z bohaterów i głównym antagonistą baletu "Dziadek do orzechów" z 1816 r. Opowieści: * Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej brat - Fred czekają na prezenty. Mają dostać najwspanialszy od sędziego Droselmajera - zegarmistrza i wynalazcy oraz ich chrzestnego ojca. W tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje.Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. Na drugiej od dołu stacjonują żołnierze Freda, trzecią zajmują książki, na najwyższej, poza zasięgiem dzieci, spoczywają mechaniczne zabawki ojca chrzestnego. Matka pozwala Klarze zostać jeszcze chwilę i pobawić się; dziewczynka układa Dziadka do Orzechów w lalczynym łóżeczku. Nagle rozlega się hurgot wielkiego zegara ściennego; słychać wiersz o Królu Myszy. Klara spostrzega siedzącego na zegarze ojca chrzestnego i widzi tłum myszy wydostających się ze szpar podłogi i ustawiających w równe szeregi. Pojawia się i siedmiogłowy Król Myszy; na każdej z głów błyszczy korona. Przerażona Klara, cofając się, wybija łokciem szybę szafy. W szafie słychać szmery i głosy – zabawki ożyły i pod dowództwem Dziadka do Orzechów stają do walki z myszami. Początkowo siły są wyrównane, jednak po dezercji żołnierzy Freda, zaniepokojonych o stan swoich pięknych mundurów, szala zwycięstwa zaczyna się przechylać na stronę mysiego króla. Myszy już otaczają Dziadka do Orzechów, gdy zrozpaczona Klara rzuca w Króla Myszy pantoflem. Wszystko znika, a dziewczynka mdleje. Klara budzi się w swoim pokoju; wokół krzątają się zatroskani dorośli, przekonani, że dziewczynka zemdlała z powodu zranionej szybą ręki – nikt nie wierzy w opowiadaną przez nią historię. Dziewczynka musi pozostać w łóżku przez kilka dni. Chorą odwiedza sędzia Droselmajer i nuci piosenkę o zegarach i Królu Myszy; uspokaja przestraszoną Klarę, oddając jej naprawionego Dziadka do Orzechów. Zabawce brakuje tylko pałasza, poprzednio znajdującego się u jej boku. Ojciec chrzestny rozpoczyna opowieść mającą wytłumaczyć brzydotę Dziadka do Orzechów – historię o Pirlipacie, Mysibabie i zręcznym zegarmistrzu. Pirlipata była księżniczką, piękną od chwili urodzenia; zachwycał się nią cały dwór, zastanawiający niepokój wykazywała tylko jej matka, królowa. Kazała, by przez cały czas dziecko otaczały niańki, każda w towarzystwie kota. Okazało się, że przyczyną jest klątwa rzucona przez Mysibabę, królową pałacowych myszy, które król – zdenerwowany zjedzeniem słoniny do kiełbas – kazał złapać do pułapek (skonstruowanych przez nadwornego zegarmistrza, Krystiana Eliasza Droselmajera – noszącego takie same imiona i nazwisko jak sędzia) i pozabijać. Środki ostrożności nie pomogły, Mysibabie udało się dostać do księżniczki i zamienić ją w paskudną istotę o dużej, bezkształtnej głowie i wielkich ustach, podobną do drewnianego dziadka do orzechów. Nadworny astrolog po żmudnych badaniach układów gwiazd orzekł, że jedynym lekarstwem jest zjedzenie przez Pirlipatę orzecha Krakatuka, rozłupanego przez młodzieńca, który nigdy się nie golił i nie nosił butów; musiałby on dodatkowo, po wręczeniu orzecha księżniczce, wykonać siedem kroków w tył bez żadnego potknięcia. Król nakazał astrologowi i zegarmistrzowi, pod karą śmierci, wyruszyć na poszukiwania orzecha Krakatuka. Znalezienie odpowiedniego młodzieńca nie wydawało się trudne – zdaniem królowej, wystarczy dać kilka ogłoszeń do gazet.Nadworny zegarmistrz i astrolog wyruszyli na długotrwałe poszukiwania, które przez piętnaście lat nie przyniosły rezultatu. W końcu postanowili się udać rodzinnego miasta Droselmajera – Norymbergi. Mieszkał tam kuzyn zegarmistrza – tokarz lalek, złotnik i lakiernik, Krzysztof Zachariasz Droselmajer. Nadzwyczajnym zbiegiem okoliczności był on w posiadaniu orzecha Krakatuka, a w dodatku jego syn, delikatny i zgrabny młodzieniec, wydawał się odpowiedni do odegrania przepowiedzianej roli, co potwierdziły obserwacje gwiazd. Poza tym z wielką ochotą rozgryzał on orzechy dziewczętom odwiedzającym sklep ojca. W królestwie gromadzili się młodzi ludzie, skuszeni obietnicą ręki księżniczki i następstwa tronu, jednak żadnemu nie udało się rozgryźć twardego orzecha. Tylko młody Droselmajer nie miał z tym najmniejszych kłopotów – Pirlipacie została przywrócona anielska uroda. Niestety, przy ostatnim kroku młodzieńca ze szpary w podłodze wyskoczyła Mysibaba – syn lalkarza potknął się i zmienił w równie jak do niedawna księżniczka paskudną istotę, z ogromną głową i wybałuszonymi oczami. Mysibaba przypłaciła swój czyn życiem, przydeptana pantoflem, ale w ostatnich słowach zapowiedziała zemstę, której miał dokonać jej syn, Mysi Król. Oczywiście o ślubie nie było mowy; Pirlipata nie chciała słyszeć o takim narzeczonym. Astrologowi udało się wyczytać w gwiazdach, że młody Droselmajer zostanie jednak księciem, a nawet królem, ale swą właściwą postać będzie mógł odzyskać dopiero wówczas, gdy zabije siedmiogłowego syna Mysibaby i gdy, mimo jego brzydoty, pokocha go jakaś dama. Klara rozmyśla nad opowieścią chrzestnego ojca i niewdzięcznością księżniczki; przychodzi jej do głowy, że jej Dziadek do Orzechów, dowodzący jak książę armią lalek, jest tym miłym skrzywdzonym młodzieńcem. Przy najbliższej okazji wypytuje chrzestnego ojca, dlaczego nie chce pomóc swemu siostrzeńcowi, sędzia jednak odmawia wyjaśnień. Jest noc; śpiącą Klarę budzą jakieś świsty i piski. To Król Myszy, żądający oddania mu wszystkich cukierków, bo inaczej zagryzie Dziadka do Orzechów. Dziewczynka spełnia żądanie mysiego króla, jednak to nie koniec – następnej nocy pada rozkaz oddania figurek z cukru. Zniszczenia słodyczy budzą niepokój rodziców, przekonanych, że w szafie z zabawkami grasują myszy; ojciec chrzestny zastawia skonstruowaną przez siebie pułapkę. Ta jednak zawodzi; Król Myszy żąda książek i sukienek Klary. Rankiem zrozpaczona dziewczynka, czując, że to nie koniec szantażu, idzie do szafy z zabawkami i zwierza się ze swoich trosk Dziadkowi do Orzechów. Mimo że od chwili uświadomienia sobie, kim jest naprawdę jej zabawka, unikała dotykania figurki, tym razem, widząc plamę krwi na jej szyi, ściera ją chusteczką. Pod wypływem tego dotyku Dziadek ożywa na tyle, by wyszeptać kilka słów wdzięczności i prośbę o dostarczenie mu broni – z resztą poradzi sobie sam. Wieczorem Klara opowiada o wszystkim bratu. Fred oddaje Dziadkowi pałasz jednego ze swoich oficerów, wyraża też zdecydowaną dezaprobatę wobec niegodnego munduru zachowania, jakiego ołowiani żołnierze dopuścili się w bitwie. Tej nocy Klara nie może zmrużyć oka, w dodatku z bawialni dochodzą niezwykłe hałasy. Wreszcie pojawia się Dziadek do Orzechów i z ogromną wdzięcznością, przyklękając, ofiarowuje jej siedem koron Króla Myszy – dowód zwycięstwa. Prosi też dziewczynkę, by zechciała pójść z nim, gdyż chce jej pokazać kraj, którym włada. Przez szafę ubraniową wyruszają do niezwykłej krainy, gdzie budynki są zbudowane z najlepszych słodyczy, w rzekach płynielemoniada, miód i inne słodkie napoje, a mieszkańcami są prześliczne figurki i lalki. Klara jest wszystkim zachwycona, a Dziadek na każdym kroku wychwala jej dobroć, odwagę i urodę. Sławią ją też mieszkańcy cudownej krainy, wiwatując na jej cześć. W końcu dziewczynkę otula mgła i wszystkie dziwy znikają z jej oczu. Klara budzi się w swoim łóżeczku; opowiada matce, co zaszło, ta jednak traktuje tę historię jako piękny sen. Nie pomaga nawet pokazanie koron Króla Myszy; rodzice bardzo poważnie dopytują się, skąd je wzięła. Z opresji wybawia ją ojciec chrzestny, tłumacząc, że to dawny podarunek od niego. Mimo nalegań dziewczynki nie chce jednak potwierdzić jej opowieści, ani też przyznać się do pokrewieństwa z Dziadkiem do Orzechów. W jej słowa przestaje wierzyć nawet Fred. Wobec surowego zakazu rodziców Klara nie śmie opowiadać o swoich przygodach – pozostaje jej tylko możliwość rozmyślania o nich. Pewnego razu, rozmarzona, spogląda na Dziadka do Orzechów i w obecności ojca chrzestnego mówi w głos, że na miejscu księżniczki Pirlipaty nie wzgardziłaby kimś, kto tyle dla niej poświęcił – nawet, gdyby przestał być przystojnym młodzieńcem. W pokoju powstaje takie zamieszanie i hałas, że dziewczynka mdleje. Ocknąwszy się, widzi ojca chrzestnego trzymającego za rękę pięknego, zgrabnego chłopca, a matka tłumaczy jej, że to przybyły z wizytą siostrzeniec sędziego Droselmajera. Gdy dzieci zostają same, młody Droselmajer klęka przed nią i prosi o jej rękę, wyjaśniając, że to on był Dziadkiem do Orzechów i dzięki niej został wyzwolony ze złego czaru. Klara przyjmuje oświadczyny, a po latach zostaje królową krainy pełnej "najpiękniejszych i najcudowniejszych rzeczy, które się widzi, jeśli się patrzeć umie". * Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia Niemieckie Kategoria:Magiczne zwierzęta